Sesshomaru's heart!
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Sesshomaru has met a mysterious girl that has been in his mind.She rough around the edges but soft enough to make him.R
1. Chapter 1!

Chapter 1:

**Taki the priestess ninja!**

Sesshomaru was walking ahead with noone since Rin and Jaken were at the Western Land castle.He had smelt a water lily and jasmine scent.He had saw a woman.She was on ground passed out.Her expression of hatrd had made him wonder what had happen to her.It was night time and he was tired so he rested making a fire.The woman was wearing a blue jumpsuit that hugged her body tightly with black boots and armor on her shins and shoulders.she had creamy soft skin,88 meter chest and curves,6 pack,masculine legs,and a firm butt.She had a mask but her pink lips were out.her raven silky doll baby hair that was in a pony tail with bangs was waving from the breeze.Sesshomau couldn't help but feel bad for what was done to her.her then noticed the kunai blades on her back at the end of back and one at her upper back.

_"So she is a ninja."_

He said in his mind.she had awoken her brown eyes full of a burning desire to kill.

"Toki!"

She yelled.But she saw Sesshomaru and looked disapointed.

"Who are you?"

She asked.her voice was soft but filled with anger.

"Don't address me like that."

He said coldly.

"Hmph..."

She said walking away.Sesshomaru wanted to kill her for her rudeness but decided to let her go but she was too weak to go far so she fell to her knee's.

"Weak aren't we."

He said with a smirk.

"Shutup."

She said crawling back to the fire to get warmth.

"So why are are you so angry?"

He asked bcause it questioned him.

"My father killed my mother because she wanted my younger sister tto get away from danger since he was teaming up with a demon actually half demon named Naraku...he killed her because he thought she was never to leave him and my sister Setsuka who is only six was tooken away but I believe she is dead from what he had told me from our encounter earlier...this morning I had fought my father but failed because he had disrtacted me by telling me my sister my be with my mother and I wanted to cry but I was foolish for trying to do so and he got away...I hate the fact his blood flows through my vein that he is my father."

She said.Sesshomaru was interested in this mysterious girl.

"What is your name?"

He asked.She truned to him.

"Taki."

She said closing he caramel brown eyes.

"I am Sesshomaru."

Taki's eyes widen.

"The eldest son of the late great dog demon eh?"

She said with a smirk.

"So you heard of me."

He said coldly.

"Why of course if I know your name."

She said getting up now with strength.

"Farewell."

She said jumping from branch to branch.

"What a weird girl."

He said going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:

**Another Encounter!**

Sesshomaru was walking with Rin,Jaken,and Au-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you looking for some one?"

Rin asked sensing how eird he has been acting.

"No."

He said but he wanted to see that beautiful woman from before she was all he could think about.

"Don't ask Mi'Lord such questions!"

Jaken yelled at the little girl but she had payed him no mind.

"Sesshomaru so we meet again?"

Said a rough voice it was Inuyasha with his friends behind him.

"I have no time for you half breed!"

Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Hmph shocking you don't want to battle you big baby!"

Inuyasha said.

"Leave Inuyasha there is no time to waste on such a person such as yourself."

He said but the a kunai blade had cut Inuyasha's cheek while another one stabbed his arm.

"I believe he said go away."

Said a voice from the top of the giant castle next to them.There was Taki on the roof.

"Who's that?"

Kagome said as Taki jumped down and landed on a branch and flipped down.

"A ninja?"

Sango said.

"Taki what are you here?"

Sesshomaru asked.

"I've been here waiting for some action."

She said with a smirk.

"Feh I'll fight you too wench!"

Inuyasha said in a cocky voice tone.

"Whatever...Why don't you run off with your friends."

Taki said.

"Wench who do you think you are!"

Inuyasha said getting angry.Sesshomaru watched Taki defend him but he decided to end this.

"Taki let him go he's not worth fighting."

He told her walking off with Rin and Jaken following.Taki followed.

"That was awkward."

Shippo said.

"Sorry I was so far behind."

Said a little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Its okay Setsuka."

Sango said as Miroku had put the little 3 year girl on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Sesshomaru see's all**

After the incident with Inuyasha.Sesshomaru had let Taki stay at the Western Land Castle.She had a beautiful white room everything excerpt the bed was made of pale blue marble she also had a balcony.

"Wow..."

Was all Taki could say.She had went down stairs and went into the large room it was a bath house with hot springs She undressed herself wih a cloth used as a towel near it she had stepped in the steaming hot bath once she got in she relaxed the someone go in the other side she couldn't see that well from all the steam.Once she stood up it was Sesshomaru.

"EEK!"

Taki said covering her hand over her mouth as her chest was exposed Sesshomaru turned around and glared at her.Taki then felt a cold breeze go by her torso and she covered her chest by sinking in the bath while her face was red of embarassment.

"...uhh..."

Was all Sesshomaru could say he couldn't believe what he had saw.Taki had swam to a corner.

"Taki,if its a problem then-"

He was cut off.

"No its okay I'll stay over here while your over...ahem...there."

She said looking at his muscles blushing even more the she saw his right arm had been cut off.

"So Inuyasha ha cut off your arm?"

She asked.

"Hmph how'd you figure."

He said coldly.

"I can see tat hate you have toward him this is only one thing that makes you hate him but there is something bigger than that."

She said closing her eyes enjoying the hot water.

"What a could guess."

He said right next to her.Taki opened her eyes as they widen when she saw him next to her at the corner of her eye.

"Uhhh...why are you over here?"

She asked shyly.Then Sesshomaru had lift her chin looking in her eyes.Taki's eyes went big as her heart began to beat fast.

"Do you have some type if power to understand hatrd?"

He said looking at her then had put his head at her chest hearing her heart pounding fast Taki almost died at the rate her heart was going.

"G-GET OFF!!"

She yelled and stuttered at the same time.Sesshomaru didn't understand what was troubling her.

"Taki...why are you acting strange?"

He asked getting closer as she backed away.

"Uhh...I'm just tired is all."

Then his face got real close to hers.her eyes went big as he studied her again out of curiousity.

"So your a priestess and ninja?"

He asked.She nodded.

"Well I'll see you at dinner."

He said getting out with his towel.Taki calmed down after a while.


End file.
